Section
Section is a counter-terrorism group in America, attempting to eradicate any creatures or enemies within the country. History The Section was created in the 1970's in retaliation to the Cold War when the technology and manpower became available for use. The government began to recruit death row inmates from various prisons, and using some of their own men, they began to train and discipline these inmates, all of whom were under the age of 25. When the first generation was trained, the government all but pulled out, leaving very few men behind to keep watch. When they realized that these prisoners were fully aligned with them, and thanked the government for their freedom, they completely pulled out, funding the Section and keeping tabs on them. The Section began to recruit more prisoners, faking the deaths of the new batch, just as their own deaths had been faked when the first batch had been brought together. This practice continued to go on, and more and more men and women were recruited into Section for anti-terrorism. As the years went on, technology increased, as did the power of Section. They began to get more and more funding for their expert work: eliminating terrorism and killing killers. They were trained to be assassins. Section became a government endorsed mercenary unit in some regards, but always kept true to its original calling of fighting terrorism. On occasions they would go into covert operations during the Cold War, or whatever war may have been happening at the time. They would always eliminate anyone they were told to, do whatever they were told to. When the threat to national security became monsters of various sorts, the Kamen Rider systems were brought into use by the Section. They began to buy up what they could, including two from Prince: Vega and Riki, BOARD's Garren Buckle and the Scissors Advent Deck from a black market dealer. Section, using these Rider systems realized that they only had four 'Guardians', as they were called. If more problems arose, they realized they couldn't always send a Rider out, considering there were many threats to be taken care of. They began to buy up Gaia Memories, mostly 'Heat', 'Magma', 'Electric', 'Energy', 'Cyclone', 'Lightning' and the like, creating specialized weaponry, not unlike the Trigger/Skull Magnum, but as ordinary looking handguns and machine guns. Using these Memories, they were able to send ordinary humans to dispatch various sorts of monsters by utilizing the Gaia Memory powers and elemental bullets. The Section allies with no one other than the United States government, and sees other organizations such as Smart Brain, Prince, Wild Space Corp. and more as either enemies, or lesser groups who cannot stand against them. If an organization believes it to be a secret, Section arguably knows of it. Section is mostly secret, but doesn't try to remain hidden as much, believing that by covering their own trails they are showing that something is there, that there is someone trying to hide something. They believe that by letting the news and media see what they can see, they realize something is there, but don't know what it is. Presumably FBI or something, they hope the media would think. However, if someone finds out about them as a black ops group, they will eliminate them with no mercy, no matter who they are. After launching an attack on Smart Brain and destroying them, they were defeated in turn by the group when they were trying to protect members of NexTech, as hired to do. Furthermore, after the capture of Ren Nakamura and Arthur Ingram, their second in command reveled himself as a member of Foundation X and threw Simon out as a traitor as well, a lie. Simon was forced to flee with Ren and Arthur while Aurelio made his escape. Currently members use their Gaia Memories to become Dopants, and Alice Drieder has become their replacement for Simon. Members *Vincent *Jared Collins *Eugene Wilson *William Mercer Former Members *Simon Sullivan *Aurelio Foss Category: Organization Category: Ren